Struck
by ButterYUM
Summary: You know the saying "Be careful what you wish for" Logan learns the true meaning of that little saying the hard way. Rated T for Language.


**A/N: As promised here's that Logan whump story. I forgot who requested this because I got this request months ago sorry. Anyways I had a lot of fun writing this because Logan is actually my second favorite well actually I can't decide between Logan or James. Don't judge me.**

"WAKE UP, LOGIE!" Carlos shouted jumping up and down on Logan's bed. It was time for the guys to wake up so they can start getting ready for school and once again Kendall put Carlos in charge of waking up the guys while he cooked breakfast.

Carlos knew that Logan hated to be woken up this way yet he did it every day. "Wake up wake up wake up" he sang as he continued to jump up and down on Logan's bed.

"Ugh Carlos do you have to be so obnoxious especially at-" he paused to glance at his clock. "7 o'clock in the morning? Carlos school starts in 15 minutes why didn't you wake me up earlier" Logan screamed. School started in 15 minutes and Logan still had to take a shower, pick out his clothes, eat breakfast, and gather all his belongings he would need for school. For the first time in a long time Logan Mitchell was going to be late for school.

"Well Kendall said I should late you sleep a little longer because you were up late last night working on your project. Now hurry we're leaving soon." Logan groaned jumping out his bed and zoomed to the bathroom for a quick shower. He started the shower and waited for the water to get hot. Without even checking to see if the water was hot yet. Logan stripped himself of his clothes and jumped in the shower only to let out a high pitch shriek. That water was freezing cold. _"Damn it James", _he muttered. James used all the hot water and once again Logan was stuck taking a cold a shower.

After taking an extremely cold shower, Logan glanced at the clock and realized that school would be starting in 5 minutes. Logan started panicking he was going to be late and it was their entire fault. James because he decided to use all the hot water, Carlos fault because he decided to wake Logan up so late and Kendall's fault because he shouldn't even have told Carlos to wake Logan up so late. Logan loved his friends but at the moment he hated them. Somehow they've always managed to ruin Logan's life in one way or another and he was tired of it.

Logan got dressed and quickly left his room, glancing at his watch Logan realized school started four minutes ago it's official he was late.

"Guy's come on we're already late let's go" he shouted his voice echoing through the apartment. Nothing. "Come on" he shouted and once again nothing. Logan rushed to the elevator anxiously bouncing on his heels as the elevator came to a stop on the first floor. He zipped through the lobby ignoring the protest from Bitters and made his way through the Palmwoods front doors. Then realization hit him once he saw the Big Time Rush mobile was gone. They left him, they knew how important school was to Logan and they just left him. If Logan was mad before he was furious now.

"_I've got to get new friends" _he thought as he started the 20 minute walk to school.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Logan had been walking for about 15 minutes till finally he saw the school in his sights. He quickened his pace; he was late and didn't want to be any later. Logan kept walking until someone grabbed him by his shoulder and dragged him into an ally. The guy wrestled Logan into an ally and pushed him up against the wall. Logan stopped fighting when he felt something cold and metallic on the back of his neck.

"Give me everything you got" the man hissed. Logan started panicking; this is actually happening right now, he was being robbed. Logan quickly remembered all the talks he had with Carlos dad when they were little. _"Rule number1 stay calm" _Officer Garcia voice ghosted through Logan's mind and he started to relax and calm down. "I said give me everything you got" the masked assailant barked. _"Rule number 2 always give your attacker what they want don't try to fight back"_ Logan reached slowly in his back pocket to pull out his wallet.

"What are you doing" the robber screamed pushing the knife deeper into Logan's neck. Logan could feel blood rundown the back of his neck but he still managed to stay cool, calm, and collected.

"I'm just reaching into my back pocket to pull out my wallet" Logan explained trying to keep the man calm. He reached into to his back pocket again and pulled out his wallet. Once the wallet was in sight the man snatched the wallet out his hand and threw him to the ground. _"Rule number 3 always make sure you get a good look at their facial features, body structure, and your surroundings." _Logan tried to analyze the guy's features but before he could focus his eyes the man sent a bone breaking punch to his jaw. Logan rolled over the ground in pain holding his jaw. He reached inside his pocket to pull out his phone to call the cops but he quickly realized the man took his phone. Logan stood up and worked his jaw to make sure it wasn't broken. So far today he's been late for school, woken up late, had to take a cold shower and now he was just robbed_ "Worst day ever_" he thought as he sprinted the rest of the way to school.

Once he reached his class he took a deep breath before turning the door knob and entering the class. When he entered the room Logan immediately felt eyes locked on him "Logan Mitchell glad you could join us I will be seeing you after school today" Miss Cooper greeted.

"But I have a really good excuse-"

"No excuses Mr. Mitchell you're over an hour late. Take your seat now and don 't interrupt me again or I will give you two days of detention."

Logan slumped his shoulders in defeat "Yes ma'am" he said before trudging to his seat.

"Logie got detention Logie got detention", Carlos teased once Logan was seated. He glared at his younger friend he could feel his hands around his throat choking him till he turned every color of the rainbow.

Carlos kept teasing until Kendall slapped him upside his helmet "Don't worry buddy we'll wait for you after school" Kendall said giving Logan a reassuring smile. Logan couldn't smile, he couldn't be happy because this was all their fault. Kendall, Carlos, and James. It was their fault Logan woke up late, it was their fault Logan took a cold shower, it was their fault he just got robbed in broad daylight, and it was their fault he just got detention. They were his best friends but at the moment Logan just wishes he never met them. Harsh but it was the truth.

School managed to go by pretty normally. Logan was still pretty mad at Kendall, James, and Carlos. They probably sensed that he was mad because they tried their best to talk to him but Logan wasn't buying it. He just wanted to hold their heads underwater till the bubbles stopped.

When school was over Logan walked slowly toward the detention room. He never had detention before. He couldn't imagine what delinquents would be behind the door. Well here goes nothing Logan walked in the room and all eyes fell on him. He took a step in the room and he heard laughter coming from the back of the room. There were five guys sitting in the back of the room each of them was Kendall and James height but each of them were bulging with muscle.

Logan gulped hard and stepped further into the room only to have the five guys laugh even harder. What was so funny?

"Little lost are you" one of them said.

"Yeah the science club is down the hall you nerd", Logan just ignored them and sat in the seat the furthest from those Neanderthals.

"Hey are you ignoring us" one of them barked, Logan just stayed quiet although he was silently praying that the teacher would hurry up and get here. The five guys stood up and moved toward Logan, there is no way this geek is gonna sit there and ignore us without consequences.

"Hey were talking to you" one of them said slapping Logan in the back of his head. He was wearing a red backwards cap, a long Lakers jersey and seriously baggy pants. Logan never seen this guy ever since they started school here and that was just over a year ago.

"Look, I don't want any trouble, I've already had the worst day possible and I just want to get this detention over with as quick as possible. Now please I ask just leave me alone so I can go home." Logan pleaded.

The guys looked like they considered leaving Logan alone, but that quickly changed when they each erupted with laughter again. Seriously what was so funny?

"All right everyone take your seats and shut up" a bug burly man announced as he came in, Logan quickly recognized the man as Mr. Kuffer the meanest gym teacher ever and he HATED Logan. "Well well well Logan Mitchell whatchu doing in here" he ordered invading Logan's personal space. He was so close Logan could smell the cigarettes and onions on his breath, he wanted to puke.

"I was late so Ms. Cooper gave me detention"

"Who knew goody two shoes Logan Mitchell would ever get detention I think I might have some type of respect for you Mitchell." He said roughly patting Logan on the shoulder. "Rules of detention you stay in your seat and be quiet. There's no eating, no drinking, no sleeping, no texting. You follow those rules and we all get out of here on time. You understand?" Everyone shook their head yes and just like that detention started and Logan had to admit it was nowhere near as bad as he thought it was. Despite the random wads of paper and spitballs that came his way he actually got all his homework done. Now to start extra credit.

_RIINNG!_

The bell rung signaling that detention was over and he couldn't believe he just survived one full hour of detention. He gathered his things and bolted out of the room, he was ready to go home and just forget about the day he had, this was hands down the worst day of Logan's 17 year old life and it was about to get a lot worse.

Logan walked through the double doors of the school looking for Kendall, James, and Carlos they promised they would wait for him till he got out of detention. "Hey Mitchell" someone called his name. Logan turned around and was greeted by the sight of the guys that was in detention with him, the kid with the Lakers jersey out in front. "We aren't finished with you" he growled before punching Logan in his stomach. He crumpled to the ground holding his stomach before someone sent a swift kick to his ribs causing him to moan in pain. "Don't ever disrespect me in front of my boys again" the guy in the Lakers jersey said before raising his fist again. Logan braced himself ready for the hit that never came.

"What are you doing" someone yelled. Logan looked up and saw it was Camille the love of his life. She was beautiful sitting there hands on her hips Logan was smitten. Camille reached up and slapped the guy with Lakers jersey across his face.

"Babe what was that for." Logan shook his head did he hear him correctly? Babe?

"Howard what did I tell you about bullying other kids?"

"Camille baby this nerd was asking for it" Howard said glaring at Logan.

"Well this nerd is my friend so I would appreciate it if you left him alone." Camille said helping Logan off the ground. He couldn't believe someone as sweet and gorgeous as Camille could date some hoodlum like Howard or whatever his name was.

"You friends with this wimp?" Howard said looking Logan up and down with disgust.

"Yes he's my friend so leave him alone." Howard just scoffed at Camille and walked away. Once Howard and his posse were out of sight Camille turned to Logan, "You all right?"

"I'm fine just roughed me up a l-little" Logan blushed when he heard his voice cracked. He couldn't stop staring at Camille's eyes they were brown like everyone else's but her eyes had this little twinkle in them that Logan just found so adorable.

"I'm sorry you got to ignore him he acts before he thinks sometimes" Camille said causing both of them to chuckle. Logan could listen to her laugh all day it sounded nerdy but it was true.

"Babe come on", Howard said wrapping his arms around her waist and pecking her on the cheek. Logan could tell that he was only to doing that to make him jealous and honestly it worked.

"Well see you at the Palmwoods Logan." Camille said walking away. Logan felt like ripping the head off of a puppy he was that mad and somehow he related everything back to Kendall, James, and Carlos. This was the worst day of his life and it was all their fault.

"Hey Logan!" someone shouted. Logan turned around and he felt his blood begin to boil. There was Kendall, James, and Carlos each with goofy smiles welded on their faces as they sprinted towards him. "Hey buddy how was detention?" Kendall asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know"

Kendall looked confused for minute, why did Logan sound so bitter. "Well yes that's why I asked."

Logan stopped and glared at his so called friends. They really had no idea. They couldn't be that stupid could they? Well maybe Carlos and James but Kendall should've known right?

"Something wrong Logie" Carlos asked. Logan snapped Carlos knew how much Logan hated that nickname.

"Oh my god Carlos shut up, just shut up I swear you're so annoying do us all a favor and just disappear!" Logan screamed. Logan saw tears fill Carlos' eyes but he didn't care. After the day he had Logan wanted to see at least one of them cry.

"Dude what's your problem?" James shouted. He knew Logan was mad but not this mad.

"You guys are my problem, I have had the worst day of my life and it's all your fault. I woke up late, had to take a cold shower, and was late school. Oh and on my way to school I got robbed of my wallet and my phone all because I had to walk because you guys left me. That wouldn't have happened if you guys didn't wake me up late and use all the hot water. For the first time in my life I got detention all thanks to you three, do you guys know how that's gonna look when I apply to college. Oh and I just got the crap beat me out of me and where were you guys? How about you guys do me a favor when Carlos disappears you two go with him. I wish I never met you guys." Logan screamed he couldn't ever remember a time when he was this angry. Before any of them could respond Logan turned around and stormed off he didn't want to hear one word they had to say.

"Hey where are you guying" Kendall yelled but Logan just kept walking. At the moment Logan didn't want to be anywhere around his friends.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Logan sat on a bench in the Palmwoods Park. The wind had noticeably picked up and there were storm clouds overhead, but he didn't care he just needed time to think. He didn't mean to make Carlos cry or make James mad but he couldn't help it, he was angry. He would go back and apologize to all three of them but for now he was just enjoying the silence in the park.

Logan didn't notice that it was raining until he heard a huge clap of thunder and wind started howling around him. He quickly gathered his books and made a dash towards the Palmwoods. He was now soaking wet and lightning and thunder were all around him.

Logan was still running through the park desperately trying to get out of the rain when something hit him. He felt a searing pain travel through his body, the hair on forearms stood up. It felt like he was being tazed by millions of police officers. Logan was going into sensory overload from the pain he was going through till everything around him just faded to black.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Logan woke up the next morning and he felt perfectly fine, he didn't know what happened to him last night, maybe he was just dreaming. Or maybe he wasn't he didn't know but he felt good. He felt like the happiest man on earth. Why? He didn't know but he hasn't felt this good in months.

"Logan sweetie wake up" he heard someone call from behind the door. That was vaguely familiar it almost sounded like his mom. The door opened and his mother walked in holding a tray of food.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear is something the matter" she said sitting the tray on Logan's bed. Logan's mouth watered at the sight in front of him waffles, pancakes, bacon, eggs, fruit and a nice tall glass of OJ. "Logan?"

Logan was snapped back to reality "Yeah?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Oh just a little wireded out usually Carlos wakes me up"

Logan's mom looked confused for minute. Who's Carlos she never heard of him before. Was he one of Logan's friends that she never heard of before, that would make sense considering Logan was one of the most well-known people in his school.

"Mom?"

"Oh sorry sweetie just never heard of him before. Is he one of your friends?"

"He's my best friend mom along with Kendall and James we've known each other since first grade."

Logan's mom looked thoughtfully for a moment she looked like she was deep in thought but there is something about those three names that just didn't click in her head. "Sorry sweetie never heard of them before, now hurry up and eat you're going to be late for school" she said getting up and leaving a very confused Logan alone to wallow in his thoughts. How could she not known who Kendall, James, and Carlos were they did everything together. An even more confusing thought hit Logan, how did his mom get to LA? Was he even still in LA?

Logan quickly got out his bed and rushed to the window his mouth dropping at what he saw, he defiantly wasn't in LA anymore. He was back in Minnesota again. Snow covered streets and the wind harshly blowing the tree branches further proved his point. Then Logan got an idea if I'm back in Minnesota then so are Kendall, James, and Carlos right? He didn't know but he quickly got dressed ignoring his breakfast and rushed out his house while waving goodbye to his mom and dad. They thought he was off to school but Logan turned down a street and started heading in the direction opposite of his school. He was going over James' house because it was closer to his house and he didn't want to be late, even in this weird alternate universe Logan still didn't want to be late to school.

Once he reached James' house Logan felt his heart tighten painfully in his chest. James house was vacant and looked like it had been abandoned for years. Shutters were falling off the side, the roof had caved in, and hawks were flying in and out of the attic. Logan took one last look at the house before turning around and heading toward school. What happen to his best friends? He was just talking to them well he was just yelling at them last night and now and it's like they just vanished. What happened to his old life? Logan was a skeptic when it came to the supernatural so he came to the conclusion that he was not going through an episode of the Twilight Zone. Or was he?

Logan entered the school and headed straight towards his locker ignoring the millions of hellos and good mornings. He entered the combination while still trying to figure out two questions. What the hell happen to his friends and where the hell is he? Logan just grew frustrated when he couldn't answer either of those questions. He was the smart right? So why couldn't he figure out where his friends disappeared to?

Logan looked up when he heard lockers slamming shut next to his. Three random guys were chatting away while getting stuff out of their lockers. Logan felt his pulse quicken, that wasn't their lockers. Those lockers belonged to Carlos, James, and Kendall.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Logan yelled getting the attention of everybody in the hallway. The three guys looked at each other each of them were confused.

"Um getting things out our lockers?" it came out as a question.

"Those lockers don't belong to you guys"

"Yeah they do" the middle guy said, Logan took a closer look and in some weird way the guy kind of resembled Kendall a bit. Green eyes, bushy eyebrows, blonde hair this guy could've been twins with Kendall well maybe not twins but they defiantly could've been related in some sort of way.

"Kendall?"

The boy looked at Logan confused; Logan was really starting to scare him. "What my name is Kenny, you should know that Logan we been friends since pre-K man"

Logan backed away slowly from the boy he had never seen him a day in his life. He backed away slowly then turned around and ran down the hall he had to get back to his old life but how? When he rounded the corner he ran into two girls Logan had to admit they looked really good one of them was short, brown eyes, she looked Latina. Wait Latina?

"Watch where you're going" she said fixing her hair once she regained her composure Logan saw that the girl began to blush. "Oh sorry Logan I wasn't looking where I was going" she said twirling her hair between her fingers. Logan just stared at the girl she resembled his short Latino friend.

"Yeah sorry um can I get your name?"

The girl looked insulted "Logan my name is Carly we just had a double date last Friday"

"Double date?"

"Yes double date me and you and your friend Kenny and Jamie here." Logan shook his Jamie? What the hell is going on here and why was he on a date with Carlos?

Logan backed away slowly and ran away from the two girls. He ran out the school's door and out into the cold Minnesota weather. He had to get back to LA; he had to get back to his old life. He missed Kendall, Carlos, James, Mrs. Knight, Katie and all of their Palmwoods friends. _"How had things gotten so screwed up"_ he wondered. All he could remember was yelling at them then wishing he never met them then walking in the Palmwoods then wait a minute. Logan remembered himself wishing that he never met them. Could it be that his wish came true? Nonsense there is no such thing as wishes coming true. Besides out of all the things Logan had wished for before why had this one wish come true? Logan had wished he was taller nothing, he wished he was more good looking like James nothing, he wished he was more happy and carefree like Carlos nothing, he wished he was a natural born leader like Kendall and once again nothing.

Logan kept running the cold Minnesota nipping at his skin, he didn't realize how far he ran until he stopped to catch his breath only to find out that the school was nowhere in sight. He looked up at the sky wishing he could go back to his normal life, he wouldn't have wished he never met Kendall, Carlos, and James if he knew it would have come true. He needed them in his life they were his brothers, his best friends, and though he would've never admitted it to them he loved in a brotherly way of course.

Logan was scared was scared out of his thoughts when he heard a horn blaring at him. He looked around and saw a huge semi-truck coming at him. Logan wanted to move out the way but his legs were frozen. He couldn't move so instead he braced for impact and then his world faded to black.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Carlos stared at Logan wishing he would wake up already. It has been two weeks already and Logan was still unconscious. Carlos just wished Logan would wake up so he can apologize for everything, he honestly had no idea he was making Logan so angry but he just wanted his best friend, his big brother back. Things just weren't the same unless it was the four of them together.

As if on cue Logan began to stir, moaning and groaning then his eyes opened. Carlos looked up and he couldn't contain his excitement. He started bouncing up and down trying to yell for Kendall and James who were out in the hall but he couldn't get his brain to form a proper sentence he was so excited.

"Where am I?"

Carlos didn't even answer his question he just lunged forward and wrapped Logan in a huge hug. It was just July but to Carlos it felt like Christmas. "Logie sorry I mean Logan I'm so happy you're awake you had us all worried that you died. I'm sorry for everything I did to you I will try my hardest to change just please don't leave us again" Carlos started babbling.

"Call me Logie" Logan said as he hugged Carlos tighter. Wait a minute if Carlos is back then that means Kendall and James are back.

"Carlos who are you talking to in here" Kendall's voice came from outside the door. Once he was inside the hospital room he paused when he saw Logan was awake. Him and James both rushed to join in the group hug and Logan welcomed them with open arms. He didn't know how it happened but he had his brothers back and he wasn't going to ever let them go again.

"We're so glad you're awake Logan" James said pulling away from the hug.

"We're so sorry for all things we did to you we had no idea how unfairly we were treating you and we promise it won't happen ever again." Kendall said wiping a tear from his eye. He usually tried not to cry especially in front of his friends but he didn't care he had Logan back.

"No guys I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the horrible things I said to you. I don't wish I never I met you guys. You guys are my everything and I love you guys." Logan said he didn't care if it sounded cheesy or gay he meant every word of it.

"You're so lame Logan" James teased and all four guys laughed a little they were complete again and they couldn't be happier. After the laughter died down they fell into a comfortable silence. That silence was interrupted when Carlos' stomach began to growl.

"You hungry buddy" James asked.

"Yeah I wish I had some food right now" Carlos said rubbing his tummy.

Logan snapped his head up at the word wish "No. No wishing!"

**A/N: That was way longer than I expected almost 5,000 words. I hope I did this right because I still hardly know what whump is, some of you guys said its depression and cutting while some of you guys said it was just angst. Anyways I did have a lot of fun writing this, I may start a story just full of one-shots requested by you guys. So if you guys have any requests leave it in a review or pm me. Review?**


End file.
